marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff '''alias '''Scarlet Witch und ihr Bruder Pietro Maximoff wuchsen in Sokovia auf. Nachdem ihre Eltern durch eine Granate starben, meldeten sie sich freiwillig für von HYDRA durchgeführte Experimente,wodurch sie und Pietro Kräfte erhielten. Wenig später wurden sie von Ultron auf seine Seite gezogen, weil ihnen erzählt wurde, das Tony Stark/Iron Man ihre Eltern umgebracht hat. Schlussendlich traten sie allerdings den Avengers bei um für das Gute zu kämpfen, weil sie herausgefunden haben, dass Stark gar nicht der Mörder von ihren Eltern war. Geschichte The Return of the First Avenger Wanda Maximoff und ihr Zwillingsbruder Pietro Maximoff befinden sich als Test-Subjekte eines Experiments von Dr. List in einem HYDRA-Gefängnis von Baron von Strucker. Im Hinblick auf die zwei, die gerade ihre neuen Kräfte ausprobieren, nennt Strucker im Hinblick auf das erfolgreiche Experiment die Zeit der Wunder. Avengers: Age of Ultron Wanda bewarb sich mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Quicksilver für einen Versuch bei HYDRA. Als die Avengers Struckers Basis angreifen, werden sie und Pietro gegen sie eingesetzt. Wanda hypnotisiert Tony Stark, der daraufhin träumt, wie die Chitauri die Avengers töten. Als sie seine Angst sieht, zieht sie sich zurück und überlässt den Avengers das Feld. Kurz darauf tritt Ultron an die Zwillinge heran, um sie für seine Rache an den Avengers, insbesondere Tony Stark, zu rekrutieren. Später in Südafrika hypnotisiert Wanda den größten Teil der Avengers. Black Widow durchlebt ihre Vergangenheit, Captain America landet auf einer Feier, auf der er Peggy Carter wiedertrifft und Thor wirft einen Blick in die Zukunft. Als sie den Hulk manipuliert, zerstört er daraufhin Johannesburg. Nachdem sie Ultrons Gedanken in Visions unfertigem Körper sieht, erkennt Wanda die Wahrheit über Ultrons Vernichtungspläne. Sie und ihr Bruder fliehen. Während eines Kampfes zwischen Ultron und den Avengers kommt sie Captain America zur Hilfe, um einen außer Kontrolle geratenen Zug mithilfe ihrer Telekinese zu stoppen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder folgen sie den Avengers in deren Hauptquartier. Dort versuchen sie, Stark daran zu hindern, den von Ultron erbeuteten Körper zu aktivieren, scheiteren jedoch, als Thor sich einmischt und ihnen erklärt, dass er eine Vision gehabt hätte, die es nötig machen würde, dieses Experiment zu Ende zu führen. Am nächsten Tag kehren die Avengers, inklusive Vision und den Zwillinge, nach Sokovia zurück, um Ultron an der Zerstörung der Menschheit zu hindern. Mit ihren Kräften zwingt sie, die Menschen die Stadt zu verlassen, die Ultron als Geschoss verwenden will, um einen Asteroideneinschlag nachzustellen. Zwischendurch erleidet sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch, kann jedoch von Clint aufgebaut werden, der ihr Mut macht und sie dazu ermutigt, ein Avenger zu werden. Gemeinsam mit den Avengers kämpft sie danach gegen Ultron und seine vielen Körper. Während des Kampfes wird Pietro von Ultron erschossen, als er Hawkeye und ein Kind vor Ultrons Geschützfeuer abschirmt. Sie spürt seinen Tod sofort und bricht zusammen, wobei sie eine Schockwelle ihrer telekinetischen Kraft aussendet, die viele von Ultrons Drohnen vernichtet. Sie rächt sich an Ultron, indem sie seinem Hauptkörper die Energiequelle rausreist. Kurz darauf beginnt die Stadt abzustürzen. Wanda wird von Vision aufgefangen und in Sicherheit gebracht, ehe Thor und Iron Man die Stadt zerstören und so den Einschlag verhindern. Nach der Rettung der Erde und Menschheit schließt sich Wanda den Avengers als neue Rekrutin an. Sie kämpft jetzt mit Vision, War Machine und Falcon gemeinsam unter der Anleitung von Captain America und Black Widow. The First Avenger: Civil War Wanda hilft beim Angriff auf Crossbones in Lagos. Sie lässt Captain America in das Gebäude fliegen, in das Crossbones Männer eingebrochen sind und pumpt das tödliche Gas heraus, um Cap die Verfolgung zu ermöglichen. Am Ende des Kampfes schleudert Wanda den explodierenden Crossbones in ein Gebäude, wodurch zwei Menschen getötet werden. Dies nimmt sie sehr mit, noch mehr, weil sie durch ihre Tat der indirekte Auslöser für die Sokovia-Verträge ist. Als alle wieder im Hauptquartier sind, sieht Wanda im Fernsehen. dass alle Menschen Angst vor ihr haben. Später will Vision ihr Paprikasch kochen, um sie, wie er sagt "aufzumuntern". Er macht einiges falsch, sodass Wanda ihm helfen möchte. Sie meint, dass Zutaten fehlen und möchte einkaufen gehen, doch Vision hindert sie daran. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Wanda vorläufig unter Hausarrest gestellt wurde, bis die Dinge sich geklärt haben. Einige Zeit darauf trifft Hawkeye ein und möchte Wanda mitnehmen. Captain America braucht Hilfe bei der Flucht zusammen mit Bucky Barnes. Vision stellt sich dazwischen und versucht, Hawkeye daran zu hindern, Wanda mitzunehmen. Wanda stellt sich gegen Vision und schleudert ihn mit ihrer Kraft mehrere Stockwerke nach unten durch die Böden. Beim großen Kampf zwischen den Avengers nimmt auch sie teil. Dabei wird sie leicht verletzt. Vision kümmert sich um sie und ist dabei wegen seiner Sorge um sie so abgelenkt, dass er War Machine versehentlich mit einem Strahl aus seinem Gedankenstein trifft, als Falcon ausweicht. Nach dem Kampf wird Wanda zusammen mit Ant-Man, Falcon und Hawkeye im Raft eingesperrt. Nachdem sie von Captain America befreit wurde, folgt sie ihm. Avengers: Infinity War Wanda und Vision befinden sich zu Beginn des Films in Schottland, wo sie Zeit zusammen verbringen. Sie sind inzwischen ein Paar. Doch als die Beiden mit dem Zug wegfahren wollen, wird Vision wegen seines Infinity Steins von den Kindern des Thanos angegriffen. Wanda versucht, sie aufzuhalten, kommt jedoch an ihre Grenzen. Vision fleht sie an, ihn allein zu lassen, doch Wanda erinnert ihn daran, dass sie versprochen hatte, zu bleiben. Bevor sie den Kindern des Thanos allein entgegen treten muss, da Vision geschwächt ist, eilen Captain America, Falcon und Black Widow zu Hilfe. Im späteren Verlauf rettet Wanda Okoye und Black Widow vor Raumschiffen, die sie mit ihren Kräften aufhält und sie in eine Armee von Outriders schleudert. Proxima Midnight, welche bei dem Angriff in Schottland dabei war, greift sie an und will sie töten. Proxima sagt zu ihr: "Er (Vision) wird alleine sterben, genauso wie du." Doch bevor es dazu kommt, eilen Natascha und Okoye zur Hilfe. Wanda tötet Proxima, ehe diese ihre Verbündete töten kann, indem sie sie in ein Raumschiff schleudert. Wanda versucht Vision zu schützen, doch der sagt, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, Thanos aufzuhalten, den Stein, also ihn, zu zerstören ist. Im Kampf in Wakanda muss Wanda sich ihrer Angst stellen und Vision zerstören, ehe Thanos in Besitz des Steines kommt. Unter immenser Kraftaufwendung gelingt es ihr, den Gedankenstein zu zerstören und Thanos gleichzeitig aufzuhalten, trotz seiner fünf Infinity Steine. Kurz bevor Vision stirbt flüstert er noch:"Ich liebe dich" woraufhin Wanda zusammen bricht. Thanos, der im Besitz des Zeit-Steins ist, dreht die Zeit zurück, Wandas Bemühen war umsonst. Er tötet Vision und nimmt den Stein brutal an sich. Vision sackt farblos zu Boden und Wanda ist am Boden zerstört. Später dann im Kampf zwischen Thor und Thanos schnippst Thanos mit den Fingern und Wanda löst sich in Asche auf. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnet sich Erlösung ab, es scheint, als würde sie ein Leben ohne Vision für nicht lebenswert halten. Avengers: Endgame Wanda kehrt im letzten Kampf gegen Thanos gemeinsam mit den anderen gefallenen Avengers zurück. Sie ist sehr auf Rache für Vision gestimmt. Sie geht sogar soweit, dass sie sich Thanos allein gegenüberstellt und ihm dabei so viel Angst um sein eigenes Leben macht, dass er bereit ist, seine Truppen zu opfern, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben. Später hilft sie, wie die anderen weiblichen Avengers auch, Captain Marvel. Auf Tony Starks Beerdigung steht sie im Hintergrund neben Bucky Barnes. Ein letztes Mal erscheint sie in einem Gespräch mit Hawkeye als diese darüber reden, dass beide, Vision und Black Widow, wissen, dass sie Thanos besiegt haben. Marvel's WandaVision folgt... Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness folgt... Superkräfte *'Psionische Energiemanipulation': Maximoff kann Energie-Blasten, Wellen und Bolzen projizieren, die ihre eigene psionische und telekinetische Energie projizieren und ihr erlauben, ihre Ziele zu schieben / zu ziehen oder wegzublasen, die möglicherweise genug Kraft ausüben, um sie zu zerstören. Diese Energie manifestiert sich in jeder Form und skizziert ihre telekinetischen Einflußsphären, da die Energie in rötlicher Farbe sichtbar ist. *'Telepathie': Maximoff kann Gedanken lesen oder geistig kommunizieren, Erinnerungen und Gedanken von anderen erleben oder ihre eigenen Gedanken durch eine neuroelektrische Schnittstelle projizieren, die ihr Telepathie gibt. Während sie ihre hypnotischen Kräfte in Verbindung mit dieser Macht gegen die Rächer in Südafrika benutzte, sah sie selbst die Erinnerungen der Avengers an. Wenn sie ihre Macht benutzen, leuchten ihre Iris manchmal eine dunkel rötliche Farbe, besonders wenn sie sie auf bestimmte Ziele konzentriert. *'Telekinese': Maximoff hat die Fähigkeit, Objekte geistig zu bewegen, zum Schweben zu bringen und zu manipulieren. Sie kann auch Moleküle und Partikel beeinflussen und kontrollieren, die es ihr ermöglicht, Materie und Energie vollständig zu kontrollieren, sowie physische Kräfte (wie kinetische Energie, Schwerkraft, Reibung, Druck, Vektoren, etc.) .Sie begann, diese Macht zu erwerben, indem sie Holzblöcke umherte, während sie in Wolfgang von Struckers geheimer Einrichtung gefangen gehalten wurde. *'Levitation': Maximoff konnte diese Kraft nutzen, um sich durch die Luft zu bewegen und den Flug zu simulieren, um zu schweben und sicher wieder auf den Boden zu schweben. Der Gebrauch dieser Macht manifestiert sich als eine Explosion von psionischer Energie, die aus ihren Händen auf den Boden vertrieben wird, um sich in die Luft zu treiben. *'Chaos Magie: '''Bisher ist wenig über die Chaos Magie bekannt. Man weiß nur das sie in der Lage ist die Realität zu ändern. Wanda ist nicht in der Lage die vollen Kräfte der Chaos Magie zu benutzen. thumb|left|225px Trivia *Elizabeth Olsen und Aaron Taylor-Johnson spielten im Film ''Godzilla ein Ehepaar. *Laut Angaben von Pietro sei er zwölf Minuten älter als seine Zwillingsschwester Wanda. *In den Comics sind Pietro und Wanda Maximoff eine Zeit lang die Kinder von Magneto und hatten eine Schwester namens Polaris die in der Serie The Gifted auftaucht. *Scarlett Witch sah man im Film Spider-Man: Homecoming, im Kampf, der durch Spider-Man aufgenommen wurde. en:Scarlet Witch es:Scarlet Witch fr:Sorcière Rouge nl:Scarlet Witch pl:Scarlet Witch ro:Scarlet Witch ru:Алая ведьма Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Charakter (Doctor Strange) Kategorie:Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's WandaVison)